The Lost Turner
by Blue-butterfly16
Summary: REVAMPED VERSION: William discovers he as a sister, as she discovers about his existence too. Williams hires the help of Jack Sparrow to search for her. Jack agrees not knowing exactly what he got himself into when he meets this 'new' Turner. Its going to take more than rum to be able to deal with what he has to deal with. Especially when she hates him. Jack/OC
1. You have a sibling

**Hi guys! So here we are, I am revamping this story. I read over it just recently and wanted to punch myself in the face at how horribly it was written. So I decided to make it more detailed and add and take away certain parts of my story. Don't worry it will still be the same majority of the aspects, just written in a more detailed way.**

**I hope you enjoy the Lost Turner 2.0!**

**Blue x**

* * *

The cries of a new life being entered into the world filled the house. His beloved Angelina lay there tired of the events that had transpired. William Bootstrap Turner held his daughter in his arms for the first time as she let out a loud cry "Angelina, she's beautiful" he smiled "what are we going to call her?"

"She looks like a little lady" she looked at her beloved pirate lover "Anya Bijou Turner" she looked at her husband.

"Little Anya" he looked at her daughter "you are going to be the most beautiful girl in the entire world" he said as she looked at her mother. He then handed the baby back into her arms and took out a piece of parchment and started writing something.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing our daughter a letter" he answered "she can only open this when she's older Angelina, I'm telling her about William"

"Of course, my love" she answered.

Suddenly their short but sweet family moment was interrupted when Pintel and Ragetti stormed in. "We're leaving, Captain Barbossa's orders" Pintel said as he looked at the child in Angelina's arms "a father again mate, well, its a miracle that happened with-" he cut himself off "we got what we came for, its time to go" he and Ragetti exited with no other words spoken.

"You're leaving?" Angelina looked at him "but your stay was so short" she looked up at him sadly.

"A pirate's life is how that is. We can only be in places for such a short time" he said as he kissed little Anya who was cradled in her mother's arms "I will be back when things get settled, I have to take William to a safe place" he kissed Angelica on the forehead and left her little house on the outskirts of Tortuga. That was the last time she ever saw Bootstrap Bill Turner ever again.

William Turner stood on the balcony of his new home, with his soon to be fiance Elizabeth. The Governor had given him his blessing after they had been together for a year. William had his own Blacksmith Emporium, much to Elizabeth's insistence that he didn't have to work anymore because they were going to get married. However, he insisted as he said he wanted to continue to do what he did best. He looked over at a sleeping Elizabeth and caressed her cheek as she slept peacefully. There was a knock at the door "Come in"

"Sir" their butler had stuck his head in the door "I beg your pardon, but you have a Gentleman at the front of the house asking for you"

"Did he say who he was?"

"A Mr. Gibb's sir" he answered.

"Very well" Will nodded "I'll be down in a moment" he answered. The butler nodded at Will's answer and closed the door. Will grabbed his coat and headed downstairs. He saw Mr. Gibb's standing there at the front of the house. "Mr. Gibb's" he smiled "how are you?"

"Well" he nodded, he then looked around "looks like you did quite alright for yourself young William" he chuckled "yer father would've been proud to see how far you have come" he answered. "Speaking of yer father…" he handed a piece of paper to him that looked like it had been through a lot "he gave this to me a long time ago, I hid it away in Tortuga until I found you and I kinda forgot about it when we had our last adventure together" he chuckled.

Will held the piece of folded paper in his hands and looked up at Mr. Gibb's "Did he say what it was about?"

"Now I don't go reading other people's letter that aren't mine. That's bad luck ya know" he nodded.

"Very well" Will nodded as he looked down. As he unfolded the piece of paper and began to read out loud

_William,_

_When you read this, it means that I have joined the ranks of Davey Jones. I just want to let you know that I had always hoped the best for you and that you are living the life somewhere on this godforsaken world._

_I'm writing to tell you something very important that not even Barbossa or anyone else knows apart from myself and her mother. William, you have a sister. She was born before I took you to Port Royale. I don't know where she could be, but she was born on the outskirts of Tortuga. If you do find her, her name is Anya Bijou Turner, her mother was a beautiful woman named Angelina. It is important you find her William, you may be the only family she has left in this world, as she is for you._

_I'm sorry I had to tell you this by letter, but this was the only way you would understand when you were a little older._

_I love you, son._

_Your father._

"I have a sister" Will looked at Mr. Gibb's who looked just as shocked as he was "I have a sister" he repeated. "Mr. Gibb's, have you heard of her?"

"Can't say that I have, Will" he answered "this be quite a shock to me as well" he answered. William took a few moments to let it sink in. He had a sister, a half sister that was out there in the world. "I have to find her"

"And how do you plan on doin' that, Mr. Turner?" Gibb's asked him. Will gave him a knowing look. He then understood "I don't think he's going to like that"

"I'll make him an offer, Jack wouldn't be able to resist"

_Meanwhile back on the outskirts of Tortuga._

Anya was brushing her long black waist length hair as she was getting herself ready for the day. She looked at the empty bed at where her mother once lie. She couldn't help but sigh to herself sadly. It had only been a week since her mother had passed and she wasn't ready to put away her mother's things. She thought to herself she might start. She stood up and took a jewellery box that she wasn't ever allowed to touch, not even when she was older in her hands. She examined the intricate details of the carving on the wood. She opened it and it was full of rings, bracelets and earrings. The things that her mother and her weren't allowed to wear, especially in Tortuga when you could easily get robbed by pirates. She placed all the jewellery on the table one by one. She had emptied the box completely, until she saw something sticking out underneath the bottom of the box. She rose her eyebrow and took out a small pocket knife that she had carried with her at all times. She managed to jimmy the bottom open, and within the secret compartment, there was a letter that had 'Anya' written on it. Her eyes widened. She took the letter in her hands and unfolded the letter.

_My beautiful Anya,_

_I imagine that you have grown to be a beautiful woman with your mother's fiesty spirit and drive that she has. I wish I could've given you the world at such a horrible time, but I can only hope for you that you would grow up and have nothing but the best happen for you. You are my other love, and I will think about you everyday for always._  
_I know you must be old enough to read this and understand but there is something that you must know. You have a brother, Anya. His name is William Turner. I will be sending him to Port Royale where he has hopefully has set up his life and settled nicely. The only thing I ask is that you try to find him, you and he may be the only family you have left. I don't want you both being alone in the world when you have each other._

_I'm sorry our time together was so short and you may not even remember me, but know that I will think about you all the time and hopefully I will see you again soon._

_All my love,_

_Your father._

Anya couldn't help but shed a tear at her father's letter. She would listen to her mother tell stories about her father, William Turner, fearsome pirate buccaneer that was murdered by a bloodthirsty and greedy captain of the Black Pearl. She folded up the letter and placed a kiss on the paper. And tucked it away in her pocket. She then put the jewellery back into her mother's jewellery box. Straightened herself out and stood up and looked at the mirror. Black waist length hair, slightly tanned skin as she was the daughter of a native from Tortuga and an Englishman, a button nose that she had inherited from her mother, light brown eyes that had hints of green, possibly from her father, Anya Bijou Turner looked at her reflection once more, straightened her dress out and headed to the Faithful Bride to start work.

"How does one get in contact with Jack?"

"You don't" he answered "You just, wait for him to show up" Gibb's answered.

"Not good enough. He's the one that has a ship that can help me out" Will stated.

"What's this about me helping out with what?" Jack suddenly appeared.

"Jack!" Gibb's turned around "what are ya doin' here?"

"Can't a man visit his friend and his fiance at their house in Port Royale" he waved his arms about. Gibb's and Will stared blankly at their friends question. "So, I followed you" Jack answered Gibb's. "I heard you had business to tell William when we were in Tortuga and I wanted to come along, hear the news. So whats it mate? Finally asking for some advice to make love to a woman, considering you know...snip snip" Jack made scissors with his hands.

"I have a sister, Jack" Will looked at him.

"You have a what?"

"A sister" William answered.

"There's another Turner...out there...like you, your father had fathered another child.." Jack trailed off "that's interesting"

"What is?"

"He never mentioned he had a daughter" he answered "didn't he?" Jack looked at Gibbs who shook his head to confirm.

"That's why I need you" Will added.

"And why could you possibly need me…" Jack trailed off until he realised that Will wanted him to search for her "oh no...not me" he said as he began to walk off.

"Jack!" Will ran after him "please, I need to find her. I didn't know I had family left and she could be the only one I have"

"If you want me to search the world near and far for this bonnie lass sister of yours, get someone else to do it mate. I see nothing in it for me" he answered.

"I'll pay you handsomely"

"I am not some scarlet woman that you can throw money at" he scuffed "...how much?"

"Fifty shillings, and a sword" Will answered.

"A good one?"

"A good one" Will nodded. Jack pondered on the thought of what he could do with 50 shillings, that would set him up for a while. Not to mention he would have to pay the crew back as well.

"We have an accord" Jack shook his hand.

"Thank you, Jack" Will smiled.

"And just...how do you expect me to find her" he asked

"Use that, compass thing of yours" Will smiled as he walked back into the house.

"Gibbs!" Jack called. Gibb's came running to his side "Gather the crew together, or whatever we have left, we're going on a scavenger hunt"

* * *

**So that's the first chapter done! Like I said, I will make the story a bit more detailed and drawn out with more twists. I like throwing them in there. Let me know what you think of this so far! Feedback please :)**

Blue x


	2. Captain Bijou

**Hi guys! So here we are, I am revamping this story. I read over it just recently and wanted to punch myself in the face at how horribly it was written. So I decided to make it more detailed and add and take away certain parts of my story. Don't worry it will still be the same majority of the aspects, just written in a more detailed way.**

**I hope you enjoy the Lost Turner 2.0!**

**Blue x**

* * *

"And just how do you manage to find Bootstraps daughter?" Gibb's followed Jack as they headed to the Docks.

"Bootstrap must have mentioned something about her"

"He said that she was born in Tortuga"

"Then Tortuga is where we must go" Jack said as they boarded the Pearl.

They had gathered a crew and headed toward Tortuga. "Do we know what we're looking for exactly?" one of his crewmen had asked.

"We are looking for a lass that goes by the name of Anya Turner" Jack responded "force is not necessary if she comes willingly"

"And what's the benefit for us helping you obtain this lass?" Ana-Maria asked him

"Her brother is paying us a handsome fee of 50 shillings to find her. Now, if we deliver her safe and sound, I shall share my bearings with you lot" he answered. Lucky for him there weren't many people in his crew.

The Black Pearl had boarded the Docks of Tortuga, the men had made their way over to the Faithful Bride for a pint to relax after a tumultuous time at sea"

Jack had gotten himself and Gibbs a table and sat themselves down. "Anya! A couple of blokes have sat down at the table, fetch them a pint and don't leave until you take their money"

"And why am I going there voluntarily?" she looked at him "we're not for classy treatment here Martin" she laughed

"Because he's a captain of the ship. And you guys look after each other, right?"

"I don't think that's how the Pirate code goes, but if you insist"

"I do insist" he nodded "if he has great service here, he will bring his crew and more people here to the Faithful Bride, and in turn we get more business and you get paid more. So there will be no more of that running about on the sea for you young lady"

"You care too much Martin" she smiled at the barman

"I made a promise to your mother that I would take care of you" he looked at her "I don't like you getting into dangerous situations because of what you do" he nodded.

"Ok" she nodded. "But you understand why I do though, right?"

"You're your father's daughter that is true" he smiled "and he was a good man. Alright come on then, take 'em over and don't leave until you take their money"

"Got it" she sighed as she filled up two pints of their signature drink and headed toward the table to where Jack and Gibbs were sitting "here you are gents" she placed the drinks on the table.

"Thank you lass" Gibbs smiled. Jack nodded and took a sip of his pint. Anya refused to move until she got paid.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Payment for your drinks" she smiled.

"How's about I take you on my ship later and we can have a quick sail around, ey?"

"Look mate, I finish in less than 10 minutes and I would really like it if my last few minutes to have to not deal with someone who is going to cause me trouble"

"I won't hurt you"

"Ain't nobody in this pub concerned about you hurting her" Gibbs whispered in his ear.

"So if you please" she stuck her hand out. Jack did as he was told and handed her payment for his and Gibbs' drinks. "Thank you" she nodded and walked away.

"Fine looking bit of crumpet that one" Jack added. Gibbs just nodded in agreement. "So, where could this bonnie lass be?" he asked.

"Alright, I'm done Martin" Anya said as she took off her apron and placed it on the bar table "I'm off for a few days, high seas" she nodded.

"See you later, Anya!" Matin yelled. She smiled as she exited the pub. Jack's ears picked up the name Anya and looked around "you be careful out there young lady"

"I won't" she answered as she left. Jack caught a glimpse of a female making her way through the Faithful Bride.

"What's wrong Jack?" Gibbs mimicked Jack's movements.

"I heard her name" Jack stood up "she's here somewhere"

"Darrien!" Anya called. Her friend joined her by her side "Let's go for a sail" she smiled "I feel the wind is on our side" she said as she linked arms with him as they made their way to the docks.

"As you say...Captain Bijou. Shall I gather the crew?"

"Ay" she said as she tied her hair up and made their way to the docks.

"She's here Gibb's! I know she is! I heard her name! Anya!" he called out "Anya!" hoping to get someone's attention. "Anya!" he tried again.

"She's not here mate, she's headed to the docks if you're lucky" Martin yelled out to her "who's looking for her?"

"I am, Captain Jack Sparrow" he said as she ran out of the pub followed closely by Gibbs.

"Come on lords and ladies, put a quick in your step. This isn't a soiree. I want the sails down and the anchor up!" Anya yelled from the helm of the ship.

"Oy! Stop!" Jack came running down the docks.

"Hold!" Anya yelled as she made her way down to the edge of her ship where Jack and Gibbs were standing at the dock "What business have you?" she asked.

"We believe that someone we're looking for has made their way onto your ship" Jack approached her. He didn't realise that she was the bar maid that had served him earlier, but she knew exactly who he was.

"And who might that be?" she asked.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, and you are?"

"Captain Bijou Levien" she answered. Anya well and truly knew how much safer she was when she would sail under a different name so that when she is on land as Anya Turner, she wouldn't be recognised or scrutinized when she would make port and make her way through the town without having any authorities take her and throw her into the cell and be executed.

"The pleasure is all mine, me lady" Jack bowed.

"Come aboard, Captain Sparrow" she nodded. Jack and Gibb's did as they were told as they boarded Anya's ship. "So, you said she was on this ship, by all means, search my crew. But I doubt you came to the wrong vessel" she said as she gestured as she pointed to her crew. Darrien her first mate stood firmly by her side.

"Anya!" Jack yelled. Anya was taken aback, he was looking for her. "Anya! Anya Turner!" he yelled.

Anya looked at Darrien and he shook his head for her not to reveal herself. "Anya Turner huh?" she asked.

"Ay"

"And what business do you have with her? Did she not fill up your pint to brim?" Anya approached him. The moonlight shone on her face, but her hat cast a shadow against it, so she was unrecognisable.

"I'm looking for her on behalf of her brother, Will Turner"

"How…" Anya began as she straightened herself out "Will Turner?" she asked.

"Ay, he lives in Port Royale. Hired me to find her, so it would be greatly appreciated if you pointed me in her direction"

"Last I saw of her was when she was leaving work and headed home. Your best luck is on the outskirts of Tortuga where she lives" Darrien answered.

"First Mate Darrien be correct on that matter" Anya answered. If she was to find her brother, she certainly wouldn't come as someone's catch. "I haven't seen her, and I know her personally so I know"

"Are you sure you're not harbouring her?" Jack approached her closer. Darrien held onto the handle of his sword.

"Positive" Anya answered "search my quarters if you have to, Captain" she answered "now if you're done with accusing me of harbouring someone, we have to set sail. There are things that need pillaging and plundering and me and my crew can't do that if I'm being delayed by a bounty hunter" she said as she smiled.

"Very well then" Jack bowed as he headed down back to the docks followed by Gibbs. The plank that lead to the Docks connecting the ship had been removed. Anya's sails were dropped, anchor was hoisted and they slowly started to drifted out to sea. Anya went to the back of the ship and watched Jack and Gibb's shadows disappear.

"Interesting" Anya said as she watched him.

"What is" Darrien joined her side.

"Darrien…" she looked at him "Port Royale is where the Governor and a battalion of the Royal Navy reside, correct?"

"Correct"

"How is it…that my brother, who lives in Port Royale…hires a pirate to find me. It makes no sense" she sighed.

"So…what are you going to do?" Darrien looked at his oldest friend.

"We wait and play this out. I'm intrigued by Sparrow. Sparrow…that name though…why have I heard it before?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, he was the last Captain of the Black Pearl" he answered. Her eyes widened. She had heard stories of how her father had died. How he was murdered by the Captain of the Black Pearl. She then now realised that Jack Sparrow had become a target.

* * *

**Captain Bijou, has a nice ring to it don't you think?**

Because I am revamping this. I want for you to guys to give me an idea of how you would like Anya to reveal herself to Jack. Any ideas welcome :)

Thank you for reading.

Blue x


End file.
